


A Meeting in the Woods

by Butterlover328



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Percy share the same body, Cas realizes he shouldn't have left Adam in Hell, Gen, Mentions of Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, NO OC'S, One Shot that may turn into a Series, Takes place at the end of The Lightning Thief, no Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlover328/pseuds/Butterlover328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel took a one-way trip from Purgatory to an Alternate Universe, and now, he's spent 12 years sharing a body with Percy Jackson, the sarcastic, rebellious, too-much-like-Dean-to-be-a-coincidence demigod Son of Poseidon. When Percy and Cas recover from their quest to return the Master Bolt to Zeus, they soon find out that Cas isn't the only one from his world here. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story being published on AO3, although I have stories on Quotev, Wattpad, and FF.Net as well. This story is also posted on those websites, as well as my major Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover story if you want to check that out. I may start posting it here in the future, but I am currently just posting this one-shot so I can get a feel for how to publish stories on this website. This may or may not become a series in the future, I really liked this AU and I don't think anyone's done it before, and I would like to write more for it. So anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you later!! Bye!!  
> ~Butterlover328
> 
> P.S. There’s a really long Author’s Note at the end, but it is worth the read as it explains everything that may have confused you about the one-shot, but if you have anymore questions, leave a comment and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Thank you again!!

When Percy and the others returned successfully from their quest to find Zeus’ lightning bolt, the camp celebrated. However, Percy couldn’t bring himself to join in the festivities , as something was still bugging him and refused to let him feel at peace, although for the life of him he couldn’t determine what was bothering him. Castiel had already confirmed that their Grace had finally started to meld with his godly heritage from Poseidon, so it might’ve been that the strange feeling was the two different power sources he had trying to assimilate and intertwine with each other for one big well of power, although Percy was certain that that was not the cause of his paranoia; and it was due to this gut feeling, this instinct, that he had caught the attention of Luke.

“Hey Percy!!” The Son of Hermes exclaimed, nearly causing Percy to fall off the rock he was perched on by the shore of the beach.

“Luke.” He greeted cautiously, still wary of the demigod’s intentions, even though he knew that it wasn’t Luke’s fault that Percy and Cas were on their guard. Percy felt slightly guilty for harboring feelings of distrust towards the guy, but there was a touch of evil on him, much like what Sam Winchester had when they first met. (And didn’t that just send a stab of pain through him. Why in his Father’s name did he had to think about the Winchesters??) There was something very familiar about Luke’s face that gave Percy a headache whenever he tried to remember why that was, but without the full access of his memories as Castiel and his current lack of ability to read souls, Percy could not determine what was up with Luke, but it did send him on his guard whenever the older demigod was nearby.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the woods. We could have a few have, greasy burgers and some Cokes that I snuck into camp, and none of the dryads or anything can report us.” Luke suggested nonchalantly.

Percy had to say he was certainly tempted. If there was one thing that had transferred over to this body from Castiel’s time as Jimmy Novak, it was certainly his love for red meat of any kind, especially burgers. Also, the time that he and Luke spent away from everyone else could help Percy focus on only his soul and determine just what it was about Luke that irked him. 

“Alright, I gladly accept your offer.” Percy agreed, although the wicked grin he was sent by the Son of Hermes almost made him wish he had said the opposite. Castiel swore that he had seen that exact grin on Gabriel’s face just before he was about to play one of his tricks.

“Great!! C’mon, I know just the place!!” 

Luke led Percy deep into the woods, and it was only due to Percy using a tiny fraction of his Grace to make his wings appear to any monsters nearby that the two of them were not attacked by any of the creatures that lurked in the woods, as they were scared away by the unknown power source.

Finally, the two demigods reached a clearing in the woods. They talked casually as they stretched out onto the grass and ate the smuggled food with relish. Percy was slightly distracted with helping Castiel try to identify the oddity of Luke’s familiarity through his memories or by harnessing his ability to read souls, but as soon as they made some progress Luke would ask Percy a question or say something to stimulate their conversation enough for his ADHD to bounce Castiel back and leave them right where they started. 

Eventually, Percy gave up on trying to get a read on Luke that day and swore that he would try to enhance his soul reading ability to discover just what made Luke set off every alarm in Percy and Castiel’s head as he focused on enjoying the burger the Son of Hermes had gotten him. As the day went on and the boys became more at ease with each other, Percy’s guard relaxed and he felt like this had to be the most comfortable he’s felt since he discovered that he was a demigod just two short months ago.

Of course that’s when it all had to go wrong.

“Do you miss it?? Going on quests, I mean.” Luke asked. Percy hummed quietly as he thought about the question, going off of what little memories he had as Castiel for it as well as his own experiences. When he was on a quest, he had a mission to complete, a purpose, and he could rely on the people that were on the quest with him to protect him because they were there for the same reasons he was; to complete the quest and make it back alive and in one piece. While he did enjoy the safety of camp, it fails to allow the campers the chance to test their skills in the real world, which is an assessment each camper needs if they are to survive in the upcoming war. 

“Yeah, I guess I do. Do you miss going out there as well??” Percy asked. While he had meant the question to be innocent, the shadow that passed over Luke’s face signified that it struck a nerve within the older demigod, and a bitter chuckle escaped Luke’s lips as the underlying tension returned. 

“I’ve lived at Camp Half-Blood ever since I was fourteen. After I saw what happened to Thalia, I trained day in and day out, quickly making my way up to being the best swordsman in camp. I never got to be normal, I never got to have the childhood I deserved, and then they threw me out for a quest which had been completed millennia ago, by Heracles, no less, and when I returned alone because I couldn’t save the other questers from death, I was shoved to the side. It was like the gods were saying, ‘Okay, that was your one shot at being a hero. Thank you, and have a nice life.’ You know, if they actually spoke to their kids once in awhile.” 

To say that Percy was shocked by Luke’s rant was an understatement. He had known that the Greek Gods were cruel, his own interaction with Poseidon and the stories he heard when he was still Castiel were proof enough of that, but there was such a bitterness to Luke’s tone that made it seem like it ran deeper than that. There was more to Luke than just this bitterness, and Percy was going to find out what that was. However, first Percy had to figure out how to diffuse the situation quickly, or he had a feeling that he would push Luke to do something rash.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, but maybe if you explain your feelings to your father, then perhaps something will change??”

As soon as the words were out of Percy’s mouth he wished he never said them. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned by his father, both as Percy and Castiel, so why did he say those words??

The dark look on Luke’s face made the whole ordeal even worse. If the shadow that passed earlier was bad, the expression that was currently on Luke’s face was a hundred times worse. If Percy hadn’t seen the true faces of the Leviathans and demons, he would’ve found Luke’s face terrifying. 

“And that right there is the perfect example of the bullshit that they try to feed you here. That if you’re good and get picked to go on the quest that happens every five years, you get a visit from the parent that brought all these problems into your life for a quick chat, and then you never talk to them again. Well guess what?? I’m sick and tired of being led around like an animal, and I wasn’t to have the chance to write my own history, but it’s not going to be here.” 

“You’re leaving??” But you’re the heart of the camp!! Everyone looks up to you!!” Percy exclaimed. While that may not have been true for everybody, Percy had noticed the effect that Luke had on the campers. Most of the campers, if not all of them, had an attachment to him. If he left, there would be no telling how many others would leave with him, and if what his Father had informed him of was true (and it would be), then they would need all the campers they could get. Luke leaving would damage the entire camp, but as much as Percy wanted to force him to stay, his memories as Castiel allowed him to still believe in the beauty of Free Will and Percy knew he wouldn’t stop him if his heart was truly set on it, but he would still try to convince him to stay if he thought he had a chance. 

The sick grin that twisted Luke’s face made Percy’s stomach drop. “Oh, I’m not leaving just yet, Perce. I need to leave a special goodbye present, after all.”

Suddenly, Luke pulled a Zippo lighter out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground, creating a circle of fire around Percy. The younger boy’s eyes widened in shock as he realized what kind of fire he was surrounded by. 

“Holy Fire. Bet you weren’t expecting that, were you Perseus?? Or should I call you Castiel??” 

Percy gasped in pain as memories of his time as Castiel flung themselves at him as the pieces finally fit together. Times of the Winchesters, the Apocalypse, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby, Sam, Dean, Dean, Dean, and last of all-

“Adam.” He opened his eyes, uncertain of when he had closed them or when he had fallen onto the ground. The heat of the Holy Fire was uncomfortable so close to his face, and he scrambled back up to where he was standing.

“Now you will know how it feels to be utterly cut off from everybody else in a fiery pit of Hell for for all eternity. At least I had Sam with me to bear the brunt of the pain. Or I did until you broke him out. Left a little something or two behind though, didn’t you??” Adam spat. Percy winced at the scorn in his voice. 

“I did what I thought was best. Bringing back what I had of Sam nearly killed the both of us. I couldn’t break open the Cage any more or I would release Michael and Lucifer to wreak havoc on the world. I told Dean it was a bad idea to get Sam’s soul back, and I wasn’t the one who did it!!” Percy argued. Cas was trying to discover a way out of the fire without having to hurt them or Adam, so in the mean time Percy had to stall using what little knowledge he had as Castiel to work with. 

“But you still did it anyways!! Just like you destroyed everything by derailing the Apocalypse!! It’s your fault that I ended up as Michael’s vessel, your fault that I was stuck in Hell for an eternity, and it was your fault that just when I thought I had it figured out and could survive, I ended up being pulled out of Hell and stuck in the body of my counterpart in an Alternate Universe!!” Adam exclaimed.

“I had no part in what happened to you after you fell in the pit. I don’t know how you got out, and I don’t know why you’re here.” 

“But if it wasn’t for you and your stupid little crush on Dean, I never would’ve been dragged down from Heaven and been a part of the Apocalypse!!” Adam shouted, stepping closer and closer to the fire. Percy reeled, how had Adam known about that?? In the memories he had from Castiel, no one else had seemed to know about his feelings for the oldest Winchester, so how would Adam know?? Adam noticed his expression and snorted. 

“Oh, please. You really thought that you could hide it?? I had Michael use me as a meatsuit, remember?? Did you really think he didn’t know how you disobeyed his orders and betrayed him and the rest of Heaven? I guess you should be thankful that you derailed the Apocalypse then, because no matter which side won you would’ve died anyways. The only difference would be how long you were punished before you died.”

Castiel’s fury brought him to the surface, forcefully pushing Percy back into himself despite his efforts to retain control. 

“I was following our Father’s last orders!! Michael was the one who went out of line to start the Apocalypse. If the Host truly followed our Father the way He meant us to, do you think he would be pleased at their attempt to end his most beautiful Creation, which would directly disobey His command to love them??” 

“You say that like he was my Father as well, but He’s not!! I have no father, in this life or the last.” 

“Have you even tried to decipher why you were brought to this world?? There are very few beings that can bring a soul from one universe to another, and they are my Father and Death. One of them would’ve had to break you out of the deepest part of Hell without letting Michael or Lucifer escape with you, and then bring you into this world. Death does not like people escaping him without reason, so you have to ask yourself why my Father would bring you here, and then send me here as well.” Castiel stated, bringing forth his own insecurities and doubts about his Father’s plans for him. Percy used this moment to remind Cas of their predicament, and he was happy when he regained control so Cas could redouble his efforts to break them free.

“You have a chance here, Adam.” Percy said, continuing where Cas left off. “You don’t have to be so angry, so bitter about the world and your place in it that you make the same mistakes here that you did in your last life. You don’t have to forgive anyone, and certainly don’t have to forget about what’s been done to you, but you need to let go of that anger, or history will just repeat itself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean??” Adam asked, his voice suddenly shaky. Percy paused, trying to figure out how to tell him when he himself didn’t know when Cas asked for permission to take over and tell him, and Percy relinquished control to him, relieved that he didn’t have to bear that burden. 

“Do you know what the destiny of your counterpart is, Adam??” The silence that followed Castiel’s question implicated a negative, so Cas continued, blocking out Percy from hearing what he had to say next. 

“Luke was supposed to leave Camp Half Blood and become a servant of the Titan Lord Kronos, eventually becoming his vessel. Percy would lead the fight against him, with Annabeth at his side, and would defeat you on his 16th birthday. However, this time instead of being dragged into the pit with Kronos, you would escape him and your soul would be sent of Elysium as a favor from Hades for Percy. Is this what you wish to happen?? You have already become the vessel of an immortal being before. Do you truly wish to become one again?? That is the path you are taking if you continue this path of anger and destruction.”

Adam looked visibly shaken by this news. “No!! You’re lying!! Kronos will rise again, and he will destroy the Olympians and bring peace to everyone-”

“Just like how Michael would defeat Lucifer and bring about peace to angel and the few remaining humans that somehow survived the apocalypse?? Adam, Kronos is just manipulating you, you like you were manipulated by Zachariah to be bait for Dean so he would say yes to Michael. What makes you think this is any different??” Castiel countered. His outburst clearly unbalanced Adam, and it showed on his face as he tried to come up with a rebuttal, but Cas didn’t give him the chance.

“You know that what I am saying is the truth. But you don’t have to repeat the same mistakes you made last time. This time, you can be the hero. You can derail the war and this universe’s version of the apocalypse. All you have to do is let go of your bitterness and stay on the side of the Olympians, and everything that was prophesied will fall apart.”

“Humans have Free Will for a reason, Adam. I cannot make your choice for you, but I can help you make the right choice, and that is for you to stay. Turn your back on Kronos, come back to your family, and help us save humanity and the gods.” Castiel offered.

“What happens after the war?? Does it get better??” Adam asked. 

“It does, but only for a few months. Then it gets much worse. If you help derail the apocalypse here, I swear on the River Styx and my Father that the benefits of the future are gained without any of the losses.” Thunder boomed twice as the promise was made.

“What happens to make it worse??” Castiel was about to answer when he paused, feeling Percy get curious as to why he was being blocked and poke at the wall separating him from his body for the moment. Cas had to strengthen the block to prevent Percy from overhearing, and once he succeeded in blocking the demigod out once again, he spoke.

“Gaea, Primordial goddess of the Earth, rises, along with her sons the giants, to avenge the sons she lost in the battle against the Titans. While they are defeated, Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus and are forced to suffer there for months, though on Earth it is only a week or two.” Cas stated evenly, watching for Adam’s reaction as it bled from disbelief to utter horror. 

“T-Tartarus?? Annabeth falls into Tartarus??” Adam’s eyes bulged at the thought of the girl he’d be raising since he was fourteen falling into this universe’s version of Hell. Cas remained silent, watching as Adam panicked for a while until he finally got a grip on himself and his memories from the cage to calm down. When their eyes met again, Adam’s held a fire of determination that Castiel had never seen in the boy, even back when he thought that he would get his mother back after Michael won the Apocalypse.

“What do I do?? How do I stop that from happening??” Adam demanded. Castiel smiled, removing the mental block on Percy as he spoke to Adam.

“Become a double agent for us. Let Percy and I know what Kronos’ plans are so we can stop them in advance. Or you can just stay here and spend time with Annabeth and help train the campers to fight. It’s your choice, but whatever you do, do not become the vessel for Kronos. Are these terms acceptable??” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stay. But I’ll act as a double agent as well. I’ll tell Kronos that I’m maintaining my cover at Camp, and I’ll bring you any information I have.” Adam agreed. 

“And one more thing,” Cas said after a moment. “Do not tell Percy of his future. It would be detrimental to what we are trying to achieve.” 

“I won’t. You can trust me.” 

“I sincerely hope that is the case.” Cas intoned, and finally allowed Percy to regain control of his body.

“Oh, thank the gods Cas got through to you. I thought for sure you were just going to leave us here!! Speaking of which,” Percy said, glancing down at the flames. “Can you let us out of here??” 

Adam grinned slyly, and in a flash, he started running around the flames. With his super speed, the Holy Fire slowly started to suffocate due to lack of oxygen before they finally dissipated. When Percy almost passed out from the same effect, Cas regained control of their body to prevent them from falling into the flames. As soon as the fire was out and Adam stopped running, Percy was allowed to regain control.

“Woah, that was awesome!! I didn’t know Hermes’ kids had super speed!!” Percy exclaimed.

“It’s a rare gift, like Charmspeak. Only a few of us have ever had it. Right now, I’m the only one at Camp who has it. Well, other than the Stoll brothers, but even I’m not sure about whether or not they have it.” Adam shrugged.

“Hmm. Well, the more you know, I guess. Hey, ready to head back?? It’s starting to get pretty late.” Percy suggested, only now realizing how much the sun had moved since they reached the clearing. 

“Yeah, Annabeth will be getting pretty worried.” Adam commented. Percy paled as he reached the same conclusion.

“Oh, crap!! We have to get back!!” Percy yelled, taking off in a sprint to get back to the main campground quicker, despite not knowing where to go.

“Percy!!” Adam yelled, racing off after him so he could bring them back safely.

When they returned, Annabeth leapt up from where she was sitting on the Athena Cabin’s porch and ran to the boys. She hugged Percy and then slapped him on the arm, causing him to yelp in pain because he wasn’t expecting it. She then started going into rant mode, demanding to know where the two of them had been all afternoon and how she would’ve sent out a search party to find them if they hadn’t returned by dinnertime. As she was terrorizing Percy, Adam made a vow to himself.

I swear on the River Styx that nothing will ever happen to you Annabeth. I will never harm you, and I will make sure nothing else will either, even if it’s the last thing I do. Adam smiled softly as the thunder boomed above, sealing his vow, and right as he was about to rescue Percy from Annabeth’s wrath, the younger boy’s stomach grumbled loudly, stopping Annabeth in her tracks.

“Maybe we should start heading over to the Pavilion. Dinner’s about to start, after all.” Adam suggested. 

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Come on, Annabeth!! I’ll race you!!” Percy yelled as he took off running. Annabeth followed after him, about to yell at him and give him another lecture. Adam watched the two of them race off, and decided to change his vow slightly.

Actually, I’m going to make sure that nothing happens to either Percy or Annabeth. They deserve each other. May Castiel and the gods save them and protect them on their journeys. Adam vowed, his faith in the gods restored, all thanks to Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot that you just read. So basically what went through my mind when I envisioned this scene was Percy standing in a circle of Holy Fire during the scene in the Lightning Thief where Luke revealed that he was the traitor and worked for Kronos. I think it was because I noticed how similar Luke’s and Adam’s characters are (and the fact that they were both played by Jake Abel helped as well) after I watched Season 5 of Supernatural. Both characters hated their fathers, both characters ended up as a vessel for a “higher power”, and both characters had a lot of bitterness and anger that fueled them. There are obviously some differences between them, but it was those similarities that brought this picture to the forefront of my mind. 
> 
> Now, I know that some of you guys are wondering why I had Percy as the vessel of Castiel, instead of an angel that’s already dead or could be a better fit like Gabriel. Mostly, I did it for two reasons. The first is that I felt that Castiel was the most like Percy in terms of personality. At first, I had considered Gabriel, as it was a Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover where Harry and Gabriel share the same body after Lucifer killed Gabriel in Hammer of the Gods that let this idea to be planted into my brain. But what I’ve realized recently is that the fandom’s general interpretation of Percy’s character is the goofy persona he hides behind, using that as a shell to protect who he really is inside. While Gabriel is the same way, I didn’t want to directly copy what that other crossover did and put my own spin on it instead, which included picking a different angel to share Percy’s body. Plus, Gabriel is extremely bitter and longs for his brothers and sisters to stop fighting each other, which is his main reason for going into hiding as Loki, so he wouldn’t be forced to pick a side in the war. However, that wish for a peaceful family is not what Percy’s innermost desire is, and I felt that at their cores, Gabriel was not fit to be Percy’s angel. 
> 
> However, Castiel is. All he wishes for is to protect his loved ones from whatever harm comes their way, even if it means sacrificing himself in the process. Percy is the exact same way. We’ve seen multiple times in canon where both Cas and Percy have put the lives of their loved ones before their own and recklessly endangered themselves so their loved ones were safe. Cas has died several times doing just that, and he rebelled against the Heavenly Host and Hell while doing it. (As you can tell from the one-shot, I’m a Destiel shipper.) But both of their Fatal Flaws are Personal Loyalty, which is why I decided to have Cas be Percy’s angel.
> 
> So now, some of you are probably wondering when in the timeline I pulled Cas from. I’m only on Season 7 right now, but I know what happens in the later seasons due to Fanfiction and Tumblr, so I’m saying that this Cas has experienced everything up to leaving Purgatory, but Cas was pulled out by God and placed in the PJO universe. Percy has been with Cas since birth to help him acclimate to his angel powers, and thus he is also strong enough to push back against Cas for control of their body except when Cas is really angry, like in the one-shot. 
> 
> Anyways, I know that this is a really long Author’s Note, so I’m going to end it here. If you have any questions about this AU or you want to see more of this AU, leave a comment down below and I’ll get to you as soon as possible. (For instance, if you want a Destiel reunion, I will be happy to write that, but you will need to help me figure out the details, because right now I have no clue how I would do it.) Anyways, if you stayed until the end of this Author’s Note, comment and say “banana” and ask any question you want to know about me within reason. Thank you guys so much for all your support, and I’ll see you later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


End file.
